The First God
by WrittenSigned
Summary: In this PJO fanfic, explore the world of the first god, Tesos. After the universe was created by Order, he needed someone to defend it, so he created Tesos. Enjoy! :) (Chapter four out now)
1. Chapter 1

As you may know, I have another series called the son of the pit, but it isn't very popular. So, I'm writing a new series, and if you have read Son of the Pit, then you know my previous writing was too fast-paced, so i'm making this new series. It is called "The First God". Tell your friends! Btw, this is only a teaser for the series! I will release a full story if I receive at least two comments saying it should continue.

In the beginning, there was the abyss of Chaos. It was a never ending darkness that never allowed creation, only nothingness. But one day it stopped it nothingness, nobody knows why, and embodied itself. The embodiment of Chaos was a woman, and she was the most beautiful thing in the universe, or at the time, the abyss. Yet, the embodiment need an opposite. Darkness needed light, Yin needed Yang, Chaos needs Order. And so, Order was embodied. They loved each other as a brother loved a sister, but Order needed more than nothingness. He needed Creation. And so, as much as it pained him, he had to sacrifice the one thing he had ever known-Chaos. He locked her away in a place that cannot be described nor located, but was just there. After doing that, he started to create. He created the universe and everything in it. He created everything. The Planets, the skies, the seas, and the plants. Yet he knew that Chaos would escape one day and wrench horrible revenge on his created. So he created the gods. He knew that he would not be around to see Chaos return, so Order created a god more powerful than himself, in hopes that he would be able to combat Chaos when she returned. Order named the god Tesos. Tesos possessed powers that men would never dream of, but he would need help when Chaos came back stronger than ever. Yet, when Order told Tesos of Chaos, Tesos wept. He could not bear the burden of the responsibility of fighting Chaos alone. So Order created more gods. He gave each god domains to rule. Uranus took the domain of the sky, Gaea the domain of earth, Aether the domain of light, Erebus the domain of darkness, and Ourea the domain of mountains and terrain. Yet, unlike his siblings, Tesos had many domains. He held the domains of Procreation and Emotions, Oceans and Liquids, Time, and Tartarus (Hell). He needed his domains to balance out, because he could not be more dark than light. When Order saw he had no more left to give, and that he had been fulfilled by his creation, he entrusted creation to his children, whom now called themselves the primordial gods. He then faded out of existence, back to the abyss of Chaos that he was born in. But before he faded, he decreed that his children, these primordial gods, couldn't be killed. They healed from all wounds with super fast efficiency, yet he still knew that they would need to sacrifice things to battle Chaos when she returned. Worse things ham death. As you may know, you can fill in the blanks after this. Gaea and Uranus has children, the titans, the Cyclopes, the hundred-handed ones, and there was a big war between the olympians and the titans, and the olympians ruled the universe. But in truth, The only primordials who cared about earth were Gaea and Uranus, the rest of the Primordials had their own domains, their own worlds, and their own problems.

Although Primordials are the only unkillable gods, they were susceptible to many things that the lesser gods were not. They could experience humanity. Or at least, as close to it as a god could get. They felt pain on a higher level than other gods did. They felt loss, grief, all human emotions that the lesser gods could feel on a lesser extent. Their anger was shallow, their happiness was empty, they could not feel true emotions. Although, all these emotions could be overwhelming, and may cause a primordial to go insane. When Order was alive, he feared this might happen, so he created a backup plan. Indestructible tablets of rock were placed in the galaxy, each one containing instructions and a list of ingredients to create a weapon that could cause a primordial to fall into a comatose state for a thousand years. After used, the weapon would break and the tablet would be transported back into orbit, where it would crash land again. The tablets emitted a power equal to that of an Olympian god, and they were written in a language that only primordials could understand, then no mortal nor lesser god could overthrow the primordials. However, this story begins when Tesos began to care about Earth, or more specifically, when Tesos' tablet crash landed on Earth, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Mount Olympus, 1300 hours.

"There." Poseidon Said, as he threw the stone tablet in the middle of the throne room.

"What do you mean 'there?'" Zeus asked, bewildered.

"Do you remember that huge power surge that we felt, about a week ago?" Poseidon said

All the Olympians nodded.

"Well I found the source of it," Poseidon said, pointing at the rock. "It was this, I found it at the the bottom of the Atlantic."

The power the rock emitted alone was enough to match that of Zeus.

"If we use this correctly, this could become an extremely useful weapon against our foes." Athena stated.

"There is only one fault in your problem, Bird Brain," Poseidon said. "We don't know what it is, how to use, or where it originated."

"Well whatever made it, we can handle it. We are the rulers of the universe! The Olympians, and whatever happens, there is nothing mightier than us!" Zeus yelled, sensing that the Olympians we slightly scared at where the tablet might have come from.

"Summon all the major gods to Olympus! Our first priority is finding out what this is!" Zeus proclaimed.

And so, every major god was summoned, even Hades. Yet none of them could make sense of what the tablet was.

When Athena was examining the tablet, something happened. The room darkened, it became colder, the shadows heightened, and fear spread. Everyone looked at Hades, for only his powers could have caused this darkness, yet even he looked afraid of what was causing it. Then, out of one of the shadows, stepped an African-American man wearing all black.

"Hello." The man Said in a British accent. "I believe you have something that belongs to my brother."

(This is not Tesos, but remember that the series will only be continued if at least two comments say it should.)


	2. The Primordials

Thanks for reviewing the Story! And since I got several reviews saying that this should be continued, so without further ado, here is chapter 2! P.S. it is a bit short since I didn't have very much time to work on it. I will try to get in longer chapters in the future, and I am trying to upload every Thursday, but that might become Friday.

RECAP:

When Athena was examining the tablet, something happened. The room darkened, it became colder, the shadows heightened, and fear spread. Everyone looked at Hades, for only his powers could have caused this darkness, yet even he looked afraid of what was causing it. Then, out of one of the shadows, stepped an African-American man wearing all black.

"Hello." The man Said in a British accent. "I believe you have something that belongs to my brother."

NOW:

"Who are you," Zeus said. "And what do you want?"

The man chuckled.

"Who I am is no concern to you. And what I want, well what is the most powerful object in your possession?" He asked.

All the Olympians looked at the tablet. Zeus however, looked outraged.

"What gives you the right to demand something from us? We are the Olympians, the rulers of the universe! Go back to where you came, and don't come back!" Zeus yelled.

The man looked at Zeus.

"Rulers of the universe?" The man asked. "And I suppose you call yourself the king of the universe?"

Zeus nodded, keeping his gaze on the man.

Then the man laughed. He laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

Zeus was furious. He picked up his lightning bolt and threw it at the man.

Just as the bolt was about to hit the man, it stopped. The man waved his hand and the bolt cluttered to the side. Now it was the man's turn to be furious.

"You dare throw a bolt at me? You insolent little prick!" He said as he made a fist and raised

It, like Darth Vader choking someone.

Zeus clawed at his throat, as he could no longer breathe.

The Olympians looked frightened. They had never before seen a display of such power, but the man looked as though this was the least of his abilities.

"Puny Olympians! You claim to rule the universe, yet you are not fit to rule over even the deserts which hold no life. You claim to be unkillable, but I think you're leader is going to be killed by a being much more powerful than him in five….four…..three…two…..one….-" the man's countdown was cut short by a sudden bright flash that blinded everyone in the room. The man's phantom grip that held Zeus was relinquished, and Zeus fell to the ground, gasping for air.

The man that appeared in the flash of light was wearing bright white clothes that seemed to blind you as much as the flash did. He had pale skin, and silver hair, although he looked no older than twenty. His eyes were strange, because his iris colour was white, but not the same colour as his outer eye.

"Erebus!" He yelled at the man wearing black.

"Aether!" He said, overjoyed to see the man in white.

The Olympians did not recognize these names, all except Athena. When she heard the names her eyes widened with fear, but she stayed silent.

"Is that really his?" Aether asked Erebus.

"Yes, I have come to retrieve it for him. If this fell into the wrong hands, it could be devastating." Erebus replied.

Aether nodded knowingly.

Then Erebus noticed how afraid Athena looked when she looked at them.

"Speak up, wisdom goddess. What is it you have to say? Erebus asked.

Athena said nothing, but just kneeled.

"Forgive me, Lord." She said.

All the Olympians looked shocked. Athena was the most prideful goddess, and the absolute last person who would bow down to anyone.

"Who are these men, Athena?" Apollo asked.

"They are Primordials," she said quietly. "Aether, primordial of Light, and Erebus, Primordial of Darkness."

The Olympians were shocked. They had heard of primordials, but the only ones they though existed were Uranus and Gaea. They had not paid attention to the names of the others.

One by one, the Olympians kneeled. They knew all of their power combined and multiples by a thousand could not even match a sliver of the power that Erebus held.

"But I don't understand," Poseidon said. "Why would two primordials be interested in a stone tablet?"

"Simple," Aether replied. "That tablet belongs to the king of Primordials, Tesos, and he wants it back. That is, before he comes down and takes it."

Again, so sorry that the chapters are short! I hope to make them longer in the future and upload them every Thursday, but I haven't had a ton of time to work on this chapter! I hope it's alright!


	3. Tesos

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for reading! The views around chapter two have slowed down, as though some people don't like the first two chapters. Be sure to comment on the story, I really need the feedback to become a better writer! Also, I will randomly select someone from the people who leave feedback in the comments to design a spreadsheet of Tesos' weapons and armour! So remember, leave your feedback! I will pick a winner on July 31.

RECAP:

"They are Primordials," she said quietly. "Aether, primordial of Light, and Erebus, Primordial of Darkness."

The Olympians were shocked. They had heard of primordials, but the only ones they though existed were Uranus and Gaea. They had not paid attention to the names of the others.

One by one, the Olympians kneeled. They knew all of their power combined and multiples by a thousand could not even match a sliver of the power that Erebus held.

"But I don't understand," Poseidon said. "Why would two primordials be interested in a stone tablet?"

"Simple," Aether replied. "That tablet belongs to the king of Primordials, Tesos, and he wants it back. That is, before he comes down and takes it."

NOW:

When Athena heard the name of Tesos, she fainted from shock. She knew that he would only need to spare a single thought to wipe her from existence. The others did not recognize the name, but were shocked by the effect it had on Athena. They stayed silent.

Erebus smiled at their reaction. He exchanged a glance with Aether. They moved forward to grab the tablet, but when they touched the tablet, they were blasted back by a shockwave. They hit the wall hard.

Erebus and Aether were shocked, but they had also received a brief glimpse at the location of Tesos. The Olympians did not know it, but Tesos had been missing for the past millennia, and not a single primordial knew where he had gone. They were vulnerable to attack, because they were not invincible as they claimed to be. When Kronos had captured Uranus millennia ago, he had not chopped him into pieces, but he tortured him. Uranus has given Kronos some spells that could send a combat a primordial, or spells to make chains that could bind even Tesos. But the worst thing he had given him was a book that could translate the tablets, which could make a weapon that could put primordials to sleep for a thousand years. When Kronos was thrown into Tartarus, he stashed the knowledge in a secret location that no one could find. But if they had Tesos they could retrieve the knowledge and destroy it, but they could not find him. When Erebus touched the tablet he got the briefest glimpse of Tesos location. Somewhere on Earth, and he was in the form of a twelve year old boy.

TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA

Tesos, or rather, James Jackson, was having quite a nice dream about water and trains. Or was it boats? Either way, his dream was interrupted by darkness. He was confused, since he had no idea why he was suddenly plunged into darkness. Then, a woman appeared put of the darkness. She was stunning, with pale skin, raven black hair and full red lips. But she held a look of disgust on her face.

"You are the son that Order loved so dearly? You are nothing but a weak and broken mess. When I come back, and it will be soon, you will be the first to die, Tesos. My servant will deal with you soon enough. Goodbye, Nephew."

And then James woke in a pool of cold sweat.

The next Morning…..

James was extremely confused about his dream, but he ignored the thought. Today was the last day of grade 9, and then he would be completely free for the summer, so he woke up, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Happy last day of school, James! Do you want pancakes?" Asked his mom.

"I'll have as many pancakes as the days of school I have finished!" James joked.

James' older brother, Jared, laughed from the table.

"I'll take that, too!" He said.

James' mom laughed.

"Have some pancakes, James." She said.

James helped himself to some pancakes. He looked for the maple syrup.

"Mom, where's the syrup?" He asked.

"In the fridge, next to the whipped cream." His mom replied.

James then preceded to grab both the whipped cream and the syrup and dump the both on his plate.

"James, where are your pancakes?" Jared asked.

"On my plate." James said bluntly.

"No there not. All I see is a mountain of whipped cream drowned in maple syrup." Jared said.

James laughed.

"This might give me a heart attack, but at least I'll go out in style." He said.

Everyone laughed. After James ate his pancakes, it was time to go to school.

"I love you both, and have a great last day of school!" His mom said.

And that is when the house exploded.

Olympus.

Aether and Erebus were shocked by the effect of the tablet. The Olympians, who were frozen in fear, got up and tried to wake up Athena.

"But if Tesos wants the tablet so badly, why doesn't he come and get it?" Poseidon asked.

Aether and Erebus looked at one another. The Olympians knew a lot about Earth. Hopefully, they could help locate Tesos.

"Because he is missing," Aether said "and since he is now on earth, you can help us find him."

He Olympians gasped.

"Why is he on Earth?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well," Erebus said. "It all started when Order faded. He was always that brother who was kind, who laughed the hardest, and who loved the most. But after Order faded, his darker side came out. He is the god of love, but he is also the god of Tartarus, which technically makes him the devil. He took ten thousand years to get over Orders' death. He caused death and destruction everywhere he went. When he snapped out of it, he realized what he had done, and he had killed so many mortals that Order had created. He loved those mortals, but they hated him for what he had done. So, his mind broke, and he disappeared. Shortly after, the titans were born, and he has been missing ever since."

Dun dun dunnnnn. Thanks for waiting so long for the latest chapter, I was just healing from a concussion. Thanks for your Patience!


	4. James Jackson

Thanks for waiting so long for another chapter guys, I was caught up with some things IRL, but I'm back and maybe I will start writing regularly. The story just hit 2000 views, which I think is a lot. Thanks so much for the support, and without further ado, here's chapter four.

RECAP:

"Why is he on Earth?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well," Erebus said. "It all started when Order faded. He was always that brother who was kind, who laughed the hardest, and who loved the most. But after Order faded, his darker side came out. He is the god of love, but he is also the god of Tartarus, which technically makes him the devil. He took ten thousand years to get over Orders' death. He caused death and destruction everywhere he went. When he snapped out of it, he realized what he had done, and he had killed so many mortals that Order had created. He loved those mortals, but they hated him for what he had done. So, his mind broke, and he disappeared. Shortly after, the titans were born, and he has been missing ever since."

NOW:

James woke up confused, with a ringing in his ears. The explosion had rattled his brain and there was a cut on his knee and a hole in the roof. His mother was lying on the floor, unconscious, and his brother was the same with a cut on his forehead. He ran over to Jared, and tried to wake him.

"Jared! Jared! Wake up!" he yelled. But Jared was unresponsive. James felt tears in his eyes.

"Please," he sobbed. "Jared please wake up!"

Still nothing. Then James heard footsteps coming towards him. It was a tall man in a red velvet vest and a blazer.

"Well I'll be damned." He said. "If it isn't the son of Order himself. My mistress will be pleased to find that you were so easy to handle. I thought you would put up more of a fight."

He walked towards James, and kicked him in the ribs. James fell to the floor, clutching his chest. He then grabbed James by his hair and looked straight into his face.

"I see. Your mind finally broke." He said. "This will things much easier."

Suddenly, the man picked James up and put him on his shoulder.

James ribs still hurt. He couldn't even defend against the man.

"My mistress will be very pleased that I have caught you at last." The man smiled. "however, I'm sure you won't need your memories for what is in store for you."

The man closed his eyes, still holding James, and his face split into half revealing a grotesque mouth that covered his face.

"So many juicy memories, so little time." The creature growled.

James was so paralyzed with fear that he couldn't even scream. However, the monster did it for him.

As a speck of gold moved through the air, it embedded itself into the monster's chest before he could even blink. The creature screeched and dropped James before another arrow would pierce the creatures chest. With a dying breath, the creature disintegrated into a glowing pile of dust. James turned to see who had saved him, before he was promptly punched into the face and knocked out cold.

James woke up several hours later, without a sense of the time. When he opened his eyes, he saw the blonde hair of a seventeen year old girl. She had grey eyes and a orange tee shirt on which had words on it that James couldn't read in his daze. When she saw that he was awake, she pinned his arms to the ground.

"Who are you? And why does your signature match up with when the gods went dark?" The girls said.

"Gods? What are you talking about?" James replied.

"You know what I'm talking about. Now answer me!" the girl yelled as she pulled out a glowing bronze knife.

James was scared but kept a calm face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My name is James Jackson, I am fourteen years old and my house just blew up! Then that thing attacked me and then it disappeared!" James replied.

The girl let go of his arms, apparently satisfied with his answer. She stood, extending her hand to help him off the ground.

"You're lucky to be alive." The girl said. "a dream weaver is extremely dangerous."

James was mystified.

"What's a dream weaver?" he asked.

"A dream weaver is a demon from the abyss of chaos that devours memories," she said. "Most of them were hunted to extinction by the gods but I guess a couple managed to stick around."

"Gods? As in plural?" James asked incredulously.

"Oh boy, I have a lot to teach you." The girl said as she started to walking towards the door. "Coming?" she asked.

James jogged over to her.

"Who are you? And where are we going?" James asked.

The girl sighed.

"My name is Annabeth Chase and we are going to Camp Half-Blood." She said.


End file.
